gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeman Enterprises
Freeman Enterprises, is Freeman The Goon's Company. Here you can see all the things he has in stock, and all the things his corporation has to offer. You can also see much more about his business details. Feel Free to scroll down and browse through our page. aw Weapons Swords *War Cutlass (Rare, Cutlass) *Boarding Cutlass (Common, Cutlass) *Sharp Broadword (Common, Broadsword) *Poisoned Cutlass (Common, Cutlass) *Light Cutlass (Crude, Cutlass) *Sailors Cutlass (Crude, Cutlass) (2x) *Rusty Cutlass (Crude, Cutlass) *Worn Cutlass (Crude, Cutlass) *Rusty Sabre (Crude, Sabre) Guns *Scattergun (Common, Scattergun) *Matchlock Blunderbuss (Crude, Blunderbuss) (2x) *Flintlock Blunderbuss (Crude, Blunderbuss) *Cracked Blunderbuss (Crude, Blunderbuss) *Wheelcock pistol (Crude, Pistol) (3x) *Flintlock Pistol (Crude, Pistol) *Seadog Pistol (Crude, Pistol) Dolls *Voodoo Doll (Crude, Voodoo Doll) *Wax Doll (Crude, Mojo Doll) *Rag Doll (Crude, Spirit Doll) *Ugly Voodoo Doll (Crude, Bane Doll) Items *Smugglers Seacharts (Common, Navigation Tool) Clothing Not for sale yet, sorry. Jewelry and Tattoos ﻿Not for sale yet, sorry. Potions Not for sale yet, sorry. Company Info. ﻿This section will tell you a little about Freeman Enterprises business info! Jobs Trading Class *Enterpriser- An Enterpriser is the leader of the Trading Class. They make sure the shops run smoothly. They check on Merchants to make sure they have stock and help merchants get more stock. *'Manager- '''Each Manager has a store that they can control. They are mainly responsible for over seeing that store and that they're merchants work right *'Merchant-''' The Merchant is the main seller of the store. They have to go out, get the loot, then come back, and sell it. Navy Class *Commodore'''-''' The Commodore is in charge of managing the fleets movements. It tracks the fleet, and heads up big missions. He is also in charge of organization of the Merchant Fleet. *'Admiral-' The Admiral is in charge of one specific ship. They should keep it up in ship-shape, and make sure it has ammo. They also have to maintain a good crew. *'Deck-hand'- The deck hand has the responsibilty of keeping the ship repaired if it takes too much damage out at sea. They should also be the main cannoneers. Militia Class *'General- '''The General is in charge of commanding the militia. He makes sure all the squads have weapons and troops. He also is like the head of security. *'Sergeant- The sergeant is in charge of his own militia squad. Making sure the troops are well fed, and trainned. They should be ready to fight almost immediantly. *'Soldier-' The soldier(s) should be ready to fight at all times. Make sure you have ammo and tonics on you Employees *Freeman The Goon (The Boss) *Jack Daggermenace (General) *Capt. Skull X (Commadore) *King Shadow Sail (Manager) *Soar (Manager) *John Breasly (Enterpriser) *-More Employees Needed - Want to work for Freeman The Goon? Want to get a job at Freeman Enterprise? Then leave a comment below! Make sure you specify which jobs you want. You can have a job from each class. Merchant Fleet The Merchant Fleet has many purposes. One purpose is to be able to deffend the company, and keep it safe in times of emergency. Another purpose is to make plundering easier. One last purpose is to keep our Trade Ships safe, and give them an armed escort. *Iron Rebel(War Frigate) - Lead Ship, This is one of the main ships in the fleet. It is practicaly un-sinkable! It is used for shipping Extremely Important Cargo, or escorting big ships. *Headhunter Raptor' - Trade Ship, the Headhunter Raptor is mainly used for sailing out, and transporting goods from island to island. It is used somewhat like a delivery ship. *'Savage Mercenary''' (Light Frigate) - Commanding Ship, main use is leading the fleet. It is Freeman's ship of choice, and used on most of his raids. *'Vagrant Stallion '(Light Sloop) - Scout Ship, main use is scouting out the area and reporting back to the fleet the location of enemys. *-More ships Needed- Want to join the merchant fleet and work for Freeman the Goon? Then leave a comment at the bottom of the page. Merchant Militia *Freeman The Goon (General) *Capt. Skull X (General) *Jack Daggermenace (general) *- More Militia Troops Needed- The Merchants *Freeman The Goon (Boss) *John Breasly (Enterpriser) *Soar (Manager) *King Shadow Sail(Manger) Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO